L'émission du vieux fou
by Melehan
Summary: Dumbledore crée une nouvelle émission de télé-réalité sorcière au dépend des candidats qui pour gagner devront relever des défis divers et variés. Pour le plus grand plaisir des téléspectateurs ! Plusieurs slash sont à venir, HxH, FxF ou hétéro. 10 candidats présentés dans le prologue.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'émission du vieux fou

Auteur : collaboration entre moi et le restant de mon intellect.

Disclameur : A part l'histoire et les lieux rien ne m'appartient.

Avertissement : Présence certaine de citron dans les chapitres suivants, il suffit d'attendre un petit peu.

Note : Je sais que je n'ai pas encore fini ma première histoire mais je m'y mettrai quand l'inspiration me reviendra sur la suite… La fiction que je vous propose aujourd'hui est sans prise de tête, débile et peut être nulle ? (Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, moi peut être ?)

Bien, bien, bien j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce premier chapitre d'une épopée de deux mois réalisée par une folle, produite par une folle, écrite pas une folle et narrée par une folle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un vieil homme s'installa dans un large fauteuil jaune canard en velours avec un haut dossier. Il avait de longs cheveux et une longue barbe d'un blanc parfait, comme de la neige. Il portait une longue tunique – pour ne pas dire robe- pourpre avec des étoiles dorées. Rien qu'un regard, en somme, suffisait à savoir que cet homme était un excentrique, certainement fou aussi.

Devant lui s'étalait non pas des personnes en blouses blanches, mais un public en effervescence. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur cet homme, prêt à accueillir ses paroles d'évangile.

En voyant cela le vieux fou eut un regard pétillant de malice et un sourire aussi étincelant que ceux des pubs de dentifrices.

-Bonsoir mesdames, messieurs et mesdemoiselles ! Nous nous retrouvons en ce jour pour la présentation d'une nouvelle émission que, j'en suis persuadé, vous allez tous adorer ! Commença à dire le vieillard de sa voix professorale. Le principe est simple. Des sorciers et sorcières vont se retrouver coupés du monde pour un temps plus ou moins long. En effet, chaque semaine un sorcier ou une sorcière sera éliminé. Ce sont les autres candidats qui le choisiront. A la fin le vainqueur remportera la généreuse somme de deux milles gallions.

Les spectateurs et téléspectateurs commencèrent à parler, tout excité qu'ils étaient par cette nouvelle émission.

Le vieux fou leva une main, réclamant le silence qui se fit aussitôt.

-Bien, alors poursuivons. Pour que vainqueur il y ait, des défis seront lancés aux candidats, leur permettant ainsi de gagner des points. Bien sûr celui ou celle qui en aura le plus au terme des deux mois de jeu sera désigné vainqueur. Pour que cela soit plus interactif avec vous, chaque semaine des défis seront sélectionnés parmi vos suggestions ! Bien, puisque tout me semble expliqué on va pouvoir passer aux présentations des candidats.

Derrière le vieux fou un écran géant s'éclaira.

Y apparut alors une jeune et jolie fille avec des cheveux châtains bouclés et des yeux noisette. La voix off commença son récit :

-Cette jolie demoiselle est une jeune fille simple mais au caractère bien trempé de 19 ans. Elle s'appelle Hermione et est studieuse – pour ne pas dire accro à la connaissance. Son lieu favori est la bibliothèque municipale de sa petite bourgade.

L'image qui succéda à celle de la jeune fille fut celle d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille avec des yeux émeraude et un teint halé.

-Ce jeune homme de 18 ans se nomme Harry, il est joyeux et gentil. Cependant ne vous méprenez pas. Il n'est pas très recommandé de l'énerver car une chose est sûre, il ne se laisse pas faire !

On vit ensuite apparaître une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs.

-Luna, comme son nom l'indique a souvent la tête ailleurs ! Elle a 21 ans, elle est de nature effacée et a du mal à se faire des amis à cause son excentricité.

La quatrième personne et deuxième garçon à être présenté fut un grand roux aux yeux bleus.

-Ce grand gaillard roux s'appelle Ron et a 23 ans. Il est l'avant dernier enfant d'une fratrie de 6 enfants. Il est plutôt familier et gaffeur mais il est aussi apprécié pour son franc parler et sa fidélité.

Ce fut autour d'une femme aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux bouclés d'être présentée.

-Cette femme se nomme Bellatrix, elle a 35 ans. Elle a beau être magnifique elle est encore plus redoutable ! Elle n'hésite pas à sortir les griffes.

On vit ensuite un homme à l'allure austère, aux cheveux noirs et luisants.

-Cet homme sombre et sarcastique s'appelle Severus, mieux connu sous son surnom ''la chauve-souris des cachots'', il a 42 ans. Il est de nature taciturne et peu amène à engager la conversation. C'est aussi un brillant maître des potions.

Une autre blonde apparut, avec de grands yeux bleus et un air supérieur.

-Cette magnifique demoiselle n'est autre que Fleur, grand mannequin français de 22 ans. Elle est sûre d'elle et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Cependant elle a bon fond et peut être très gentille… quand elle le veut.

Un grand garçon affichant un air de mépris, blond aux yeux gris s'afficha sur l'écran.

-Ce beau jeune homme de 20 ans s'appelle Draco. Il est très intelligent et rusé mais surtout méprisant. C'est un don juan, alors les filles faites attention !

Ce fut au tour de la dernière jeune fille d'être présentée, avec des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus.

-Jeune fille gentille elle est en permanence en train de parler, elle s'appelle Lavande et avec elle aucun moment de silence n'est à déplorer… malheureusement. Elle a 19 ans.

On vit alors le dernier candidat et homme sur l'écran géant, avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs.

-Cet homme de 36 ans s'appelle Tom et est aux antipodes de Lavande, il ne parle presque pas et quand il le fait c'est plus par nécessité de critiquer que pour discuter. Il est plutôt mystérieux et se satisfait très bien de sa solitude.

* * *

Pour toute revendication des pierres vous sont offertes dans les limites de disponibilité et sous réserve de les lancer uniquement sur l'auteur sauf cas exceptionnel.

Bon alors, si quelqu'un est arrivé ici et a envie de participer à la fiction en me donnant des suggestions de défis, n'hésitez pas, n'importe quoi, même les trucs les plus cons, je suis toute ouïe !

Voilà, et bien passez une bonne journée, après-midi ou soirée (offre non cumulable)

Juste une questions, quels couples voudriez-vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : L'émission du vieux fou

.

Auteur : La partie consciente de mon cerveau dirigée par la partie inconsciente.

.

Disclameur : A part l'histoire et les lieux, en gros les personnages, rien ne m'appartient, étant la propriété de J. K. Rowling

.

Avertissement : Présence certaine de citron dans les chapitres suivants, il suffit d'attendre un petit peu.

.

Note : Cela fait plus d'un an que le premier chapitre a été posté, j'avais pensé l'abandonner, cependant une review m'a redonné l'envie de l'écrire. Malheureusement review sous le nom de Guest. J'espère que ce début de suite lui plaira ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs.

Guest, merci et sache que j'ai pris en note tes suggestions. Le Tom/Harry était, en fait, obligatoire ^^, ravie que cela soit ce que tu souhaitais également !

Voilà, vous découvrirez tous les détails tout au long des chapitres. J'essaierai de faire en sorte que les personnages ne soient pas trop OCC, même si, pour la plupart, j'ai remanié leurs vies à ma sauce .

.

Désolée pour les quelques fautes qui, j'en suis sûre, ne manqueront pas ^^'.

Pour ce qui est de la parution, je ne promets rien, je suis en première année de fac donc bon… Sans oublier ma tendance à la procrastination…

.

AVERTISSEMENT : IL Y AURA AU MOINS UN COUPLE GAY ALORS SI CELA VOUS DERANGE, JE NE VOUS RETIENS PAS – MAIS ALORS VRAIMENT PAS.

.

.

.

.

.

Deux semaines avant le début de l'émission.

.

-Enfin, Albus, vas-tu me dire ce qui te trotte dans la tête ? s'énerva une femme à l'air strict.

-Je vais commencer une nouvelle émission Minnie ! s'exclama Albus les yeux pétillants.

-Oh mon dieu, Albus ! N'en as-tu pas fini de tes bêtises ? A cause de tes émissions, les jeunes sorciers passent trop de temps devant leurs télévisions et travaillent moins, et tu veux en commencer une nouvelle ? s'emporta-t-elle de nouveau.

-Oui, mais cette fois-ci, ce sera différent !

-Et en quoi ?

-Et bien, ce seront des gens de milieux de différents, dont certains qui détestent mes émissions.

-Je n'en peux plus de tes idées farfelues, fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! s'exclama la femme, contrariée.

-J'aurais tout de même encore le temps de m'occuper de toi, ma sucrerie, promit-il d'un air gourmand.

Minerva rougit, mais elle n'ajouta rien regardant son mari avec des yeux brillants.

-Oh ma douce, aussi agréable que mes bonbons au citron, soupira tendrement Albus.

.

Une semaine avant le début de l'émission

.

-Il en est hors de question, hurla un homme d'âge mûr, vous m'entendez Albus ? HORS DE QUESTION ! Le sucre vous monte à la tête ! continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Voyons, Severus, je suis sûr que ce sera une expérience riche pour vous ! Cela vous sortira quelque peu de vos potions, je fais cela pour vous, déclara le vieil homme, la main sur le cœur et une mauvaise foi presque pas visible.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un gryffondor, je vous prie ! Ai-je l'air si naïf ? Oui ? Et bien je ne le suis pas ! Je sais que vous avez une idée derrière la tête et c'est justement cela qui ne me plaît pas ! répondit-il, méfiant.

-Cela me fend le cœ…

-Cessez votre petit manège tout de suite !

-Bien, de toute façon je suis sûr que vous saurez où se trouve votre intérêt, si ce n'est maintenant, à tête reposée tout du moins. Je vous laisse.

Le vieux manipulateur se dirigea vers la sortie en sautillant presque, Severus sur ses gardes. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la cheminée il se retourna.

-Ah j'oubliais, l'âge que voulez-vous, il me semble que vous me devez une faveur, que cela tombe bien ! A vendredi Severus, claironna Albus.

A peine eut-il disparu dans la cheminée qu'un vase vint s'écraser à la place qu'il avait occupée. Severus hurlait au complot et au meurtre, beuglant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il aurait personnellement la peau du « vieux siphonné du citron ».

.

Albus continua sa petite promenade, proposant – obligeant serait sûrement plus adapté – les candidats ,qu'il avait soigneusement choisis, à participer à son émission.

Hermione Granger n'avait pas été trop dure à convaincre, elle idolâtrait le vieil homme et suivait religieusement toutes ses émissions. Ronald Weasley, appâté par le gain possible, avait rapidement accepté également. Lavande Brown serait aussi présente.

Là, il se rendait au Manoir Potter pour persuader Harry. Ce fut un elfe de maison qui l'accueillit et le mena au salon familial où se tenaient Lily et son mari, James.

-Albus, cela fait plaisir de vous voir, comment vous portez-vous ? demanda Lily.

-Bien, je te remercie. J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec Harry, expliqua-t-il.

-Il est dans sa chambre, je pense que vous pouvez y aller ! s'exclama James.

Quinze minutes plus tard il redescendit et salua les deux Potter toujours présents dans le salon. Un simple discours et des yeux larmoyants avaient suffi pour qu'Harry accepte, de mauvaise grâce.

Il poursuivit en se rendant chez Luna Lovegood qui, toujours dans la lune, lui apporta une réponse que seul lui et elle comprirent comme étant un accord. Il se rendit ensuite au manoir Malfoy où Draco refusa tout net. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Albus annonce qu'Harry n'aurait sûrement personne à qui se confronter. Il termina en disant qu'il comprenait que Draco veuille éviter de perdre la face devant les caméras. Piqué au vif il s'emporta et accepta alors qu'Albus souriait, satisfait du déroulement de la conversation. Il partit avant que le jeune Malfoy puisse se décommander.

Il partit voir Fleur Delacourt, qui accepta après avoir pris connaissance des personnes qui seraient présentes.

Ne restait plus qu'un véritable obstacle : Tom Riddle.

C'est ainsi qu'en cette fin d'après-midi, Albus se signala au portail de la demeure de Serpentard. Tom Riddle, bien que n'appréciant guère le vieux rusé, l'invita à rentrer. Par son regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu par son comportement, qu'il ne devait pas abuser de son hospitalité. Albus Dumbledore, pour une fois, ne tourna pas autour du pot.

-Je vous veux dans ma nouvelle émission, déclara-t-il.

Tom Riddle le dévisagea, le sonda, puis il partit d'un grand rire en comprenant au combien le vieux fou était sérieux. Il finit par se calmer et regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux.

-Et pourquoi accepterais-je ? Je suis ministre de l'économie, respecté et adulé tout autant que craint, que gagnerais-je à apparaître dans une de vos stupidités pour adolescente en surchauffe ou ménagère délaissée?

-Je pourrais vous en citer plusieurs, mais je pense qu'une d'entre elle en particulier vous convaincra. Vous vous préparez à vous présenter pour le poste de Premier Ministre, n'est-ce pas, affirma Dumbledore.

Tom Riddle ne répondit pas, il le regardait et restait méfiant.

-Qui décide de notre futur Premier Ministre ? l'interrogea-t-il. Les sorcières et sorciers, bien sûr ! Les ménagères délaissées en grande partie et les anciennes adolescentes en surchauffe qui dans quelques années seront des jeunes adultes ayant le droit de voter. Le public n'est pas réellement en votre faveur, malgré votre physique. Ils restent méfiants. Emportez leurs cœurs et faites grande impression sur leurs maris et leurs fils! Montrez votre valeur et votre humanité.

-Me prenez-vous pour un idiot Dumbledore ? Pourquoi me donneriez-vous les clés de mon avenir, du ministère, alors que nous sommes opposés dans nos idées ?

-Je me fais vieux, hélas, et j'ai foi en la jeunesse, soupira-t-il de manière théâtrale. Je décide simplement de parier sur vous et de laisser les sorcières et sorciers décider pour leur avenir.

Tom Riddle détourna la tête, plongeant son regard dans les flammes de l'âtre. Tout ce qu'avait énoncé le vieil homme à son sujet était vrai. Malgré son charisme et son physique, les foules ne l'acclamaient pas encore. C'était peut-être là son opportunité de faire basculer la balance en sa faveur.

Dumbledore, lui, le regardait avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants de malice. Si le descendant de Serpentard Salazar avait relevé la tête à ce moment-là, il aurait très certainement refusé la proposition d'Albus. Cependant, il ne le fit pas et Dumbledore eut le temps de réfréner son sourire avant qu'il ne le regarde de nouveau. C'est ainsi que l'avant dernier candidat accepta.

Ne lui restait plus que la dernière candidate, Bellatrix Black. Ce ne fut qu'une formalité lorsqu'elle fut mise et au courant que Tom Riddle serait de la partie.

C'est ainsi que Albus Dumbledore, tout sourire, rentra chez lui retrouver sa femme, Minerva, qui profita également de sa bonne humeur une bonne partie de la nuit.

.

.

Voilà, voilà . Si le cœur vous en dit, faites-moi part de vos avis ^^. (En plus ça rime, oui je suis fière de moi x))

Comme pour le précedent, faites-moi savoir si vous avez des idées de défis pour nos sorciers ^^. Vos suggestions sont également les bienvenues :-)

Bonne soirée, journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : L'émission du vieux fou

.

Auteur : La partie consciente de mon cerveau dirigée par la partie inconsciente.

.

Disclameur : A part l'histoire et les lieux, en gros les personnages, rien ne m'appartient, étant la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

.

Avertissement : Présence certaine de citron dans les chapitres suivants, il suffit d'attendre un petit peu.

.

Note : Voilà, je l'ai sorti vite celui-là, j'ai pas cours aujourd'hui et l'envie d'écrire . J'espère qu'il vous conviendra et que je n'aurais pas fait trop de fautes (j'ai la flemme de re-relire). Merci pour les commentaires que j'ai reçu, suite à ces deux demandes, j'ai intégré deux personnages et pensé deux couples. Le premier, obligatoire, Tom/Harry. Le second sera sûrement Bellatrix/Hermione, il m'inspire plutôt pas mal et j'ai déjà des idées.

.

AVERTISSEMENT : IL Y AURA AU MOINS UN COUPLE GAY ET UN LESBIEN ALORS SI CELA VOUS DERANGE, JE NE VOUS RETIENS PAS – MAIS ALORS VRAIMENT PAS. (TRADUCTION : ALT+F4)

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, maintenant que tous les candidats, ou presque, insinua Dumbledore, vous ont été présentés, nous pouvons les faire entrer dans leur nouvelle demeure pour plus ou moins longtemps.

Sur ces bonnes paroles l'écran géant, où Tom Riddle apparaissait encore, se teint de noir. Puis l'image d'un grand château aux pierres blanches apparut.

-Voici le château dans lequel ils vivront avec l'impossibilité d'en sortir, à moins d'être éliminé. L'extérieur ne leur est donc pas ouvert et ils devront se satisfaire des quelques pièces que j'ai laissé libres dans le château.

Sur l'écran se succédèrent trois chambres. Elles étaient de taille et de formes égales, avec les mêmes objets, à savoir quatre lits et autant d'armoires. Seules les couleurs dominantes étaient différentes. La première était toute en nuances de blanc et de bleu de différentes teintes, la seconde mélangeait le noir et rouge tandis que la troisième abordait des teintes de blanc cassé et de vert.

-Voici leurs chambre qui, comme vous avez pu le voir, sont au nombre de trois. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi il y a 12 lits alors qu'ils ne sont que 10 ? Non ? La foule cria des « si » et des « oui ». Tant pis, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Il se fit huer, mais il calma vite le jeu en leur promettant que c'était plus drôle s'ils avaient la surprise.

-Ce que je peux vous dire par contre, c'est pourquoi je les ai divisés en trois chambres. C'est tout simple, il y aura trois équipes. Les trois équipes s'affronteront et chacun fera gagner des points à son équipe en effectuant les missions que vous leurs aurez donnés ! L'équipe qui aura gagné le moins de point par semaine se verra sur la sellette puisque les autres équipes devront choisir lequel d'entre eux sortira du jeu. Vous pouvez ensuite voir que dans chacune des chambres il y a deux portes. La première va vers la salle commune tandis que l'autre donne sur leurs salles de bain.

La dernière chambre s'effaça pour laisser place à un salon/salle à manger/cuisine spacieux dans les tons gris et jaune poussin.

-Voilà leur pièce de vie commune. Vous pouvez voir donc les trois escaliers qui montent vers les portes menant aux chambres. J'ai disposé des sorts sur ces portes afin que personne ne puisse entrer dans une chambre autre que la sienne. Il y a évidemment d'autres salles que vous découvrirez au fil des missions !

La foule applaudit, impatiente.

-Bien, maintenant il est temps que je vous présente les deux personnes supplémentaires que j'ai fait introduire avant les autres. Ils sont au nombre de deux, et ils sont de la même équipe. Ils connaissent également la composition des autres équipes et sont pour l'instant les seuls. Je les ai informés pour leur laisser le soin d'annoncer aux candidats les équipes. Maintenant que vous savez tout, je pense qu'il est temps de faire entrer les autres candidats.

L'écran devint noir puis afficha de nouveau la salle commune où, cette fois, deux jeunes gens étaient installés. Albus Dumbledore sortit un petit boitier noir d'une poche de sa robe. Sur le dessus de cette petite boîte figurait un bouton rouge qu'il s'empressa de presser. Aussitôt une nuée de corps apparut de nulle part et s'écrasa en un tas informe dans la zone entre les canapés. Les deux sorciers déjà présents sursautèrent tandis que certains des arrivants commençaient à se mettre en colère, rire ou pleurer. Harry Potter râlait à cause du transplanage inattendu qui l'avait pulvérisé sous une masse de corps alors qu'il n'était encore qu'en boxer. Lavande Brown pleurait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de se maquiller tandis que Tom Riddle se relevait le premier en toisant tous les autres de haut. Ronald Weasley se dégagea assez rapidement et partit d'un grand rire en voyant le méli-mélo de corps duquel il venait de se soustraire. Finalement tout le monde réussit à se relever et prendre place dans les canapés.

-Eh bien Potter, toujours aussi élégant à ce que je vois ! s'esclaffa Draco Malfoy en avisant la tenue très peu habillée de son ennemi.

-C'est sûr que ton pyjama aux motifs de dragon fait tout de suite grande impression, contra Harry.

Ils eurent alors le plaisir de voir l'héritier Malfoy écarquiller les yeux puis baisser son regard sur sa tenue. Il hurla au scandale pendant que le plupart souriait ou pouffait.

.

De retour dans la « salle de commande »

.

Albus Dumbledore sourit et se retourna vers les spectateurs.

-Il se peut que je les ai convoqués un peu plus tôt que prévu, juste de quelques heures, rien de dramatique, finit-il avec un sourire encore plus large.

.

Dans la salle commune

.

Tout le monde pestait de son côté alors que les deux sorciers arrivés en avance anticipaient la suite. Surtout la jeune fille qui connaissait bien pas mal de personnes présentes et qui savait que l'annonce des équipes allait créer un grand chaos.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se tourna vers son coéquipier.

-Bien, je te laisse annoncer les équipes Viktor, annonça-t-elle.

Victor soupira puis réclama le silence. Après plusieurs tentatives, tous les candidats l'écoutèrent enfin.

-Nous sommes arrivés en avances, commença-t-il en regardant la jeune fille à ses côtés, et nous avons plusieurs choses à vous annoncer. La première est que nous sommes divisés en trois équipes. La seconde, qu'elles ont déjà étaient composées et que nous ne pouvons rien y faire et, enfin que nous connaissons ces équipes.

Le silence suivit ses révélations, chacun appréhendant la suite, tous ayant le même mauvais pressentiment.

-Bien, la première équipe est composée de Bellatrix Black, Ronald Weasley, Lavande Brown et enfin Tom Riddle. La seconde est composée d'Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson, il pointa la jeune fille assise à côté de lui, et de moi-même. Enfin la dernière est composée d'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour et Luna Lovegood.

Un silence encore plus profond régna, tout le monde se regardant en chien de faïence.

-Les équipes doivent être soudées et remporter le plus de missions individuelles et communes pour éviter de voir un de ses membres ou soi-même partir, ajouta Pansy. Ah et désolée Draco, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les équipes.

Celui-ci la regarda, mais il ne dit rien.

-On partage aussi nos chambres avec les autres personnes de notre équipe, compléta Viktor. Les premières missions arriveront dès demain et seront issues des demandes du public. Attendez-vous au pire a rajouté Dumbledore. Et aussi « rappelez-vous que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire exprès de perdre, vous savez pourquoi ». Il avait un air vraiment flippant en disant cela.

-Et sinon, ils sont où les dortoirs, histoire que je puisse me mettre un truc sur le dos ? demanda Harry.

Les deux premiers arrivés leurs désignèrent les trois escaliers menant aux portes de leurs chambres où plusieurs personnes se ruèrent, dont un certain blond.

.

.

.

Plutôt court, je sais, mais je pense publier assez rapidement pour pallier à cela. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue !

Comme toujours suggestions, envies et fantasmes sont acceptés, je ferai en sorte d'en intégrer le plus possible, le but de cette histoire n'est ni le réalisme, ni la logique et encore moins le sérieux, même si je ferai en sorte d'être un minimum cohérente ^^.

A bientôt, bonne journée/soirée.


End file.
